The Deadly Seven
by Trilobite
Summary: Seven drabbles connected to the seven deadly sins. Each represents Karen's relationship with another character. Rated for undescriptive sex.


1. Greed

"I don't care what it takes, Karen. What will it take for me to have you?"

"Have me? I'm not a thing and I'm sure as hell not a toy you can play with when you want to, Scott. Get out now," Karen hissed, turning away from him and going back to filing her nails.

"Not until you agree to a date," he said.

"No means no. You tried to take over my company and now you suddenly have a crush on me? It doesn't work that way."

"The next time you see me, you will be hot for me."

2. Envy

Karen looked around the crowded hall, almost panicking as she heard Lyle calling after her. She nearly fell as she made her way to the elevator, sighing as Lyle grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

"Just tell me one thing, darling. There's another man, isn't there?"

"No. Just leave me alone."

"You never could stay away from other men while you were with me, could you?" Lyle growled into her ear, the pain of rejection turning into anger.

"Miss Karen?"

Karen sighed in relief at the site of Rosario and pulled her arm out of Lyle's grasp.

3. Pride

"What are you doing, honey?"

"Showing you off," Malcolm whispered, twirling her on the dance floor again.

She shook her head, grinning at him, "I thought you didn't want to share."

"I don't, baby, but that doesn't mean I can't tease them into wanting you when I'm the only one who gets you."

"So sweet," she gushed.

He smiled, dipping her before bringing her back up and into a passionate kiss, feeling her moan sweetly into his mouth as they ignored the other couples around them. His eyes were only for the gorgeous woman he held securely in his arms.

4. Gluttony

Karen felt her toes curl and she groaned, feeling the cold substance land on her bare chest. Her eyes opened and she came face to face with Grace, who was leaning over her. Their eyes locked and Grace smirked as she lowered her head, her tongue licking a path over the top of Karen's breasts.

Karen moaned, feeling Grace's hand come to rest over her stomach, "Grace."

Grace paused at Karen's breathy voice, but continued on, swirling her tongue over Karen's nipples, lapping up the whipped cream before biting softly. Karen whimpered from above her and she moved even lower.

5. Wrath

"Admit it, honey. You hate me," Karen purred, blinking innocently.

"Don't you have a lunch to drink?" he asked irritably.

She giggled, perching herself on the edge of his desk and crossing her legs, "You hate that I know exactly how to get under your skin and bring out true anger in you."

"I don't have time for this, Karen."

"Tell me you hate me."

Will finally turned to face her, ignoring her smirk and whatever game she was playing and curled a hand around the back of her neck, bringing her in for a rough kiss.

"I hate you."

6. Sloth

"Jackie, I thought you wanted to go shopping."

Jack didn't even open his eyes as he grabbed for Karen and pulled her into his bed, smiling as she squeaked when she fell, the mattress bouncing slightly.

"I don't want to go anywhere yet, Kare."

Karen grinned, leaning her head against his shoulder when he pulled her closer and draped an arm over her, "You turning down shopping? You must be tired, honey."

Jack's eyes opened slightly and he kissed Karen's cheek before closing them again, "I'm too tired to move and you feel good."

Karen sighed and made herself comfortable.

7. Lust

His hand trailed over her soft skin, seeking out the points he knew would make her melt. He nipped at her earlobe and she gasped, shifting closer.

His fingers skimmed over the bare skin of her stomach and she drew in a breath, letting it go slowly when his hand moved down over her thigh and spread her legs.

"Stan," she moaned as his finger slipped inside of her.

"Look at me, sweetheart."

Karen's eyes opened at focused on her husband, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as his finger continued it's movements.

"I love you so much, Kare." 


End file.
